WikiPagan:Sanctuary/archive 1
For other archives see archive index. ---- It is good to see that WikiPagan is up and running. I've just popped in from Religion-wiki. Some of the contributors here may want also to contribute there. I've added a few pagan festivals to the religion calendar, and you may want to add some information to the stubs that I've created. Gareth Hughes 00:14, 20 May 2005 (UTC) Policy What WikiPagan will need now at the beginning, is clear policy to help along our new contributors and set out our goals. I'm going to brainstorm on this for a while, take a look at the policies of other wikis. Anything you can come up with that should be policy, let me know. -- Reginald (Talk) 18:18, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) How do I start a new Catagory? I would like to start new catagories. As of now I only have the Sabbats to work within. I am a bit confused as to the coding for that.--Fire-Eyes 16:40, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) I may have just answered my own question by trial and error.....thanks for any additional input you may have? --Fire-Eyes 16:57, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I'll try and create as soon as I can. In the mean time, try the help pages over at Wikipedia, which uses the same software. -- Reginald (Talk) 09:30, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) Putting a little fire under the group Well, I'm usually one to do things like this so here goes. With the dearth of written articles on this page, I have decided to take it upon myself to fill in as many holes as I feel I have the knowledge to fill. You can disagree with me. In fact, please do. I will put a full faith effort into all of my work to maintain accuracy and avoid stepping on any toes, but inevitably, as I don't know everything, I will say things people disagree with or feel need some editing. But that, is suppose is what this is all about. My intention is not to steer the group toward my own likings, I'd rather people who knew more about these things do the editing. In other words, I give you all full license to brutally butcher anything and everything I write, so long as something of value is put in its place --Aremis Asling 20:35, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Aremis, I would like to thank you for your efforts and dedication. I very much doubt you'll be stepping on many toes, as the number of active users at the moment can be counted on one hand. But perhaps, when the wiki starts filling up, others might be attracted to the activity. I can only hope I will keep things running smoothly untill then and from then on. -- Reginald (Talk) 17:21, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::No problem. My theory is that most of the time when things like this don't fully get off the ground right away is because people drop by and see it is afar too daunting of a task, so they just move on. I noticed you've been looking at the pages. Please do. Like I said, I don't want to offend anyone, just to give them all a nudge.--Aremis Asling 23:34, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) *I will see if I can drum up some interest for you Thorskegga 16:37, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Postings Hey guys, I figured I should mention that I put Wikipagan on Witchvox's listings to try and attract some new folk. It has been all weekend and I've seen nothing of note, which is actually good, because I worried for a bit that the wiki would get swamped in its early phases with links to such a big site. I do hope we get some results from there though. Any thoughts? -- Aremis Asling 17:20, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) Spam Bot We're being hit by a spam bot that is replacing content with ads. The three fixes so far today have been by me, I just wasn't logged in for two of them. Aremis Asling